The Walking Dead Alex Smith Re written
by Time of change
Summary: Alex has left his old life behind and began a new life family in America. Beth/OC and Rostia/OC As Alex follows the main cast of the shown and storylines also.
1. Chapter 1

As Alex Smith was sitting on the ground of his cell of the Woodbury. He couldn't tell how long how he was locked up for but he wasn't so certain. Alex dropped the sun of course he couldn't tell what day it was. Was it Sunday or Monday? Alex then heard his cell door opening up it was Merle.

"Get up kid, it's time." Said Merle.

Alex sat down next to a man called the Governor, who was fronting at the papers and stuff he was writing stuff down of course. Alex of course wasn't scared of him, he killed his family, friends and his lover too.

"I've been over this I've given you everything." He responded.

"I know." He stated.

"What do you want?" He pronounced.

"I want you to prove yourself to me and my people. You are a strong young man and of course you're quite very handsome we got many women here." Said The Governer.

"Fuck you! You killed my family and friends and my girlfriend! I was in love with her and you killed her!" He stated.

"Once I get out of here I am coming back and torch his place!" Said Alex.

"I see." He stated.

"You need people." Said the Governor.

"No, I don't." He pronounced.

Merle took Alex back to his cell, but Alex. Had enough of being pushed around by the Governor and his slave. As Alex was getting pushed into the cell of course. He pushed Merle to the ground.

"That's for my family! That's what I want for my girl. And for my people! You murder!" He stated.

"Come on kid is that all you got!" Said Merle.

"No! This is!" He pronounced.

He stabbed him with a pair of scissors and Alex took his keys from his cuffs Alex then began to run away from Merle; Alex was then paused and looked at the gun laying on the ground he picked up a few explosives and then he began to fight them. Alex threw the explosives at the gates and sent people fleeing.

"What's going on!" Asked Andrea.

"There's a little skirmish!" Said Merle.

"What are you talking about?" He stated.

"That child, he broke out." Then the shooting stopped.

Alex set about to run away from the Woodbury. He didn't recognize where he wanted to go, but he need to escape the prison he was in for a long time.

Alex couldn't take a breather, he knew that Merle. Would come looking for him and then afterwards he saw something a prison. He recognized that it could be, a sanctuary for a while. Alex was expecting at the prison of course he knew what he wanted to escape. But he had to perform a little scouting of the place first.

He discovered a man on crutches and young girl similar to his age. And then he pictured a man with a beard and young kid with a sheriff hat on. Then he saw a young man win a crossbow.

"Hey Hershel!" Said the man.

"Quite!" Said The man.

"Shit." Said Alex.

One of the walkers was attacking him, he stabbed one. That drew Daryl attention and Glenn also Alex was wondering what to do he did discover the kid before Glenn? Was it He was kind of curious about him what befell to him beforehand.

"Hey Daryl? What is it?" He stated.

"Look that body is covering something." Said Daryl.

"What is it covering?" Said Glenn.

"Um, I don't know?" Asked Daryl.

Then all of a sudden walkers started walkers were going to come over the prison and Alex. Couldn't stand by and let them, attack them Alex moved the walkers off him and ran towards the prison.

"Alex?" Said Glenn.

"Hey man, what's up?" Said Alex.

"You recognize this kid?" Asked Daryl.

"Yes, I am Alex by the way." He said to Daryl. As Alex helped the others towards the boiler room, he aimed his guns at the walkers and begin to shoot fire at them. Alex pushed some of the walkers away.

"Dam! It." Said Alex.

"What." Said Glenn.

"I've run out of ammunition." Said Alex.

Alex was moving back towards the door. Alex was trying to help Rick couldn't help but look at Alex; Alex then a saw black inmates pointing the gun at Rick.

"Do we can lease back the prison!" Said The man.

The other guard pointed the gun at him. Alex wasn't sure about what he was going to do next with this fresh group of people of course. Alex saw Rick looking at him

"Who are you?" Said Rick.

"Rick this my friend Alex we knew one another along the road. A long time ago." Said Glenn.

"Welcome to the group." Said Rick.

"Thanks." Said Alex.

"Lori! Carl!" Said Rick.

"Is that your. Wife and son Rick?" Said Alex.

"Yes." Said Rick.

"Rick! Carl's outside!" Said Beth.

Beth leads Alex and Carl outside, of course she was important to the group she took care of Carl, Carl came out with a child covered in blood and Maggie stoped Rick.

"No! No!" Said Rick.

"No! No! No!" Said Rick was crying on the floor.


	2. The Walking Dead S3 Going to Woodbury

The Walking Dead S3 a new home and a new group.

As Alex looked at the man crying on the ground, he knew something wasn't right. Alex was wondering what he could suffice to help he was only 18-yeas-old. He was scared about interaction with theses people.

"Rick." Said Daryl.

"Hey, what's happening?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing important man." Said Daryl.

"Hay I knew that you're new here, but can you keep on Carl?" Asked Glenn.

"Yes, I can manage that for you." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Daryl

Rick took an ax and went out of the room. Alex wasn't scared to help out Alex wasn't sure about what he could do to assist him.

"Rick." Said Glenn.

Everyone was in the mess hall, Alex was looking at Rick and the people they all looked very battel harden. Alex put his hands on the table and looked around the place to see what was happening.

"I am sad about your mother." Said Carl.

"Thank." Said Carl.

"Thanks for the help back there." Said Glenn.

"So what happened to Clem?" He inquired.

"Nothing." He stated.

He didn't want to cognize what to do next, of course he looked at Alex. Glenn remembers him as a young human race back in the day of course. Alex wasn't sure about what he could do to help out the group.

"I am working out for some supplies for the baby." Said Glenn.

"Me and Maggie will go." Said Glenn.

"Are you sure." Said Alex.

"Yep, I am working to maintain the defense or something." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Daryl.

Afterwards a while he was looking at the room and something was bothering him of course. The Governor was he still later on him after he destroyed the Governor Woodbury; Alex was sitting down looking over the place he looked over the fence.

"Hey, what is going on?" Asked Beth.

"I was just on my own?" He stated.

"Then why did you come to see me?" Asked Alex.

"I merely wanted to see." Said Beth.

"Thanks." He pronounced.

Beth was very peculiar about her new friend of course she was. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain, of course he looked over at Beth she was very cute. Beth was blushing because Alex was attending at her Beth then talked to Alex for hours about stuff of course.

"Hey, you two we got a problem can we you can come here please." Said Hershel.

"Ricks has been locked up for a some time now he's not getting out." Said Herslel.

"Shall I talk to him!" Asked Alex.

"Could you? I don't What you could do to be honest." Said Hershel.

"See, I was in Rick position when I lost people. Perhaps I can help him out a bit." Said Alex.

Alex opened the door to the cellar Rick. He was walking round the cell he was talking to himself and slamming down on the Phone.

"Rick can I speak to you?" Asked Alex.

"Sure.." Said Rick.

"What's going on?" Asked Alex.

"I lost my wife. She was killed by a walker and my son shoot her in the principal. What type of father would I be if I let him kill his own mother." Said Rick.

"Do you want the honest truth about me?" Said Alex.

"I was in a small group along time ago. I was in a little group and we were traveling with a small group and then. They where murder by this rival group who took me hostage, and so one day I was kidnapped; and then I escorted I bet that place to the ground I had no choice. But then I saw you and your people and then one day you saved me Rick you saved me." He said.

"There was a call saying that they could get us in." Said Rick.

"Look Rick, the Phones have been down for months now and there's nothing I am afraid." Said Alex.

"Yes, I know I understand, but I take a call Alex please I need you to understand stand." Said Rick.

"Okay, Rick thinks about your daughter and son they need you. I lost my family years ago, but I cognize that you can do that." Said Alex.

"Alex what who murdered your family?" Asked Rick.

"Merle." Said Alex.

Alex left Rick and a few moments later Alex came back with still no Rick and then all of a sudden he heard the cell doors opening to see Rick; he patted Alex on the back and joined him at the mess hall Beth handed the baby to Rick. Alex was happy to help with Rick of course. He looked at Rick and he was sure about what he was going to do next then Beth, smiled at him, he smiled back of track they both blushed of course. Alex then walked away to get a cell for him to sleep in. Alex looked away, then he found one and placed his backpack on the bed Alex looked to see Daryl looking at him he was holding a woman.

"Hey." He stated.

"Hey, is that your friend?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, she's awake and breathing today's a good day." Said Daryl.

Daryl was wondering down prison until a Black adult female was brought to the group. Alex placed himself away from her, she wasn't waking up until he looked at everybody.

"Who are you?" Asked Rick.

"I am Michonne." She pronounced.

"It's o.k. we are not going to hurt you honestly." Said Rick.

"Your friends, they were taken." Said Michonne.

"Friends?" Said Rick.

"An Asia kid and pretty girl." Said Michonne.

"That's Maggie and Glenn." Said Beth.

"Who got them?" Asked Hershel.

"I man with one arm." Said Michonne.

Alex looked away from Michonne. She looked at Alex with a wired smiled at him. Then she raised who he was the he looked at her again.

"Hold on. Your him aren't you the man who voted down those people back in Woodbury; the Governor had to bring in trucks because of you!" Said Michonne.

"Good, I am glad I did kill those people. And if he's coming back to kill us the Governor then we both recognize what this means." Said Alex.

"What?" Said Hershel.

"War." Said Alex.

"You son of bitch! You brought this to us!" Said Rick.

"Back off man! I've understood the things man I've killed more people then you. I recognize what it takes to survive this shit!" Said Alex.

"We need to go get Maggie and Glenn." Said Beth.

"There's a town, there's a pretty boy Jim Jones. Type he runs the town of course. And he's dangerous, he names himself the Governor." Said Michonne.

"Well, we are going today, okay, you and Alex is coming." Said Rick.

"Bullshit!" Said Alex.

"That man touted me, I am not going back!" Said Alex.

"Yes, you are no exception!" Said Rick.

"Please, Alex! For me, you said you and are mates." Said Beth.

"Fine then." He said.

"Hey Rick you should see this." Said Daryl.

"O my goodness Carol your alive." Said Rick.

"And Lori?" Asked Carol.

"No, she didn't make it." Said Rick.

"O Rick I am so sorry." Said Carol. Alex was happy to help with Rick of course. He looked at Rick and he was sure about what he was going to do next then Beth, smiled at him, he smiled back of track they both blushed of course. Alex then walked away to get a cell for him to sleep in. Alex looked away, then he found one and placed his backpack on the bed Alex looked to see Daryl looking at him he was holding a woman.

"Hey." He stated.

"Hey, is that your friend?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, she's awake and breathing today's a good day." Said Daryl.

Daryl was wondering down prison until a Black adult female was brought to the group. Alex placed himself away from her, she wasn't waking up until he looked at everybody.

"Who are you?" Asked Rick.

"I am Michonne." She pronounced.

"It's o.k. we are not going to hurt you honestly." Said Rick.

"Your friends, they were taken." Said Michonne.

"Friends?" Said Rick.

"An Asia kid and pretty girl." Said Michonne.

"That's Maggie and Glenn." Said Beth.

"Who got them?" Asked Hershel.

"I man with one arm." Said Michonne.

Alex looked away from Michonne. She looked at Alex with a wired smiled at him. Then she raised who he was the he looked at her again.

"Hold on. Your him aren't you the man who voted down those people back in Woodbury; the Governor had to bring in trucks because of you!" Said Michonne.

"Good, I am glad I did kill those people. And if he's coming back to kill us the Governor then we both recognize what this means." Said Alex.

"What?" Said Hershel.

"War." Said Alex.

"You son of bitch! You brought this to us!" Said Rick.

"Back off man! I've understood the things man I've killed more people then you. I recognize what it takes to survive this shit!" Said Alex.

"We need to go get Maggie and Glenn." Said Beth.

"There's a town, there's a pretty boy Jim Jones. Type he runs the town of course. And he's dangerous, he names himself the Governor." Said Michonne.

"Well, we are going today, okay, you and Alex is coming." Said Rick.

"Bullshit!" Said Alex.

"That man touted me, I am not going back!" Said Alex.

"Yes, you are no exception!" Said Rick.

"Please, Alex! For me, you said you and are mates." Said Beth.

"Fine then." He said.

"Hey Rick you should see this." Said Daryl.

"O my goodness Carol your alive." Said Rick.

"And Lori?" Asked Carol.

"No, she didn't make it." Said Rick.

"O Rick I am so sorry." Said Carol.

"Yes, but Maggie and Glenn have been taken so we are going to take them back." Said Rick.

"And the new kid is coming also." Said Rick.

"Okay, then let's go." He said.

"We should get going." Said Rick.

"Dad, we should give the baby a name we can't keep calling her little ass kicked." Said Carl.

"What do you want to call her?" Asked Rick.

"I am going to call her Judith." Said Carl.

"Cool, that's a lovely name." Said Rick.

"Also, there's something else. I need to do Alex I think he's one of us I think he can be a good addition to the group." Said Carl.

"You think so?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, he helped a lot and you." Said Rick

"Yes dad." Said Carl.

"Thank you I will see soon okay." He said.

They drove to Woodbury Alex was given a gun by to Rick also smiled at him.

"My son has been saying you help him. I just wanted to say thank you for helping him and me." Said Rick.

"You're very welcome." Said Alex.

"One last thing, there's something I need to do back at the Woodbury." He said.

"What?" Said Rick.

"I am going to kill someone." Said Alex.

"Okay do you need help?" He asked.

"No." He said.

"Thanks." He said.

But he Alex know what he wanted he wanted revenge and that's what he was going to do.


	3. The Walking Dead S3 Rescued

As Alex was was guided the group back to Woodbury he wasn't so sure about what he was going to do next. Alex was going back on a soul intent on killing the Governor. Alex didn't say anything at all that made Daryl; and the group very nervous.

"Okay, this way." Said Alex.

"Okay, one question, there's just one thing I need to know also what about this man you're going to kill? Why do you want to kill him?" Asked Rick.

"Hey, stop." Said Rick.

"I told you why! He killed my family and my girlfriend that's why I am going back you ass!" Said Alex.

They got to a cottage and found an old man looking at them.

"Hey, get out!" Said the man.

"Okay, we are just leaving okay." Said Alex.

"I will call the cops." Said the man.

"Are you sure?" Said Alex.

"Okay." Said the man.

Then all of sudden Michonne stabbed the man and killed him. Alex was in pure shock, of course, and the walkers began to eat him alive. It was night fall as the other. He began to lead them away to Woodbury Alex felt chills coming back here of course he hated being here more than anything.

Alex showed Rick where everything was. Alex sat down, opened the gate to the compound of course. Alex guided Rick and his friends to a small house.

"Okay down there are the holding cells okay." Said Rick.

"Right then okay." Said Rick.

"There could be three or more guards so be careful." Said Alex.

Alex got out of the room and made his way towards the Governor compound, of course he opened the door to see Walker heads stuffed inside the tanks.

"What the hell?" Thought Alex.

Alex got out of the room and sat down and waited for the Governor to return then. He heard banging on the door Alex opened it to see something. Or someone holding something, of course he looked at something else of course he opened the bag to see a girl a walker child.

"Please don't hurt my little girl please." Said The Governor.

"You got to be kidding me! You murdered my camp and tortured me for months on end!" Said Alex.

"So fuck you!" Was his response he stabbed with the knife.

"Arrrr!" He charged at Alex.

Alex was about to cry in pain. Alex punched him a and then he found a broken glass and stabbed the Governor in the eye.

"Stop this!" Said a girl.

"Who are you?" Said Alex.

"I am Andrea what have you done?" He said.

"Justice for my family and friends, you should leave while you can he's going to kill you." Said Alex.

Flashback Breaking bad.

Everyone was sitting down at the tv Alex was looking at the Tv screen, then he looked at Hank again.

"Hey hey listen shut up I am on." Said Hank.

"Wow, how much is that?" Asked Walter.

"Roughly about one billion $" He Said.

"Really Hank could I come along to one of your drive along?" Asked Walter.

"Yes, I think that's okay." Said Hank.

After the party Alex was joined by the others back at his house to play video games of course. Alex played a bit of football of course Alex wasn't sure about what the fuss was all about.

"So Hank gets all that drug. That was impressive." Said Alex.

"Year. Hank is like a hero you know in the DEA." Said Water Jr.

"So what do you want to do on Saturday?" Asked Alex.

"Um, do you want to see a movie?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, Of course you are broke?" Asked Walter.

"No my contract for my football team." Alex said.

"Really so are you going back to England?" He asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Oh, that sucks then I am going to miss you." He said.

"Me too mate." He said.

"What's happening?" Asked Skyler.

"O I am going back to England my football contract came through. So I won't be here in January 2009." He said.

"So when will you hear?" She asked.

"Today I hope." He said.

Alex phone began to buzz and he looked at the text, it was from his dad saying he got it. He was over the moon and he was smiling of course.

"Yes get in!" Said Alex.

Current time.

As Alex was looking around Woodbury Michonne was right behind him also "We should get out here!" Said Michonne.

"Same!" He said.

He was joined by Rick and Co. Alex wasn't sure about what he was going to do or say at this point. Alex told Rick that Daryl had been captured by the Governor and his army and they should go get him.

"Hey man stops." Said Glenn.

"What happened to you?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing important, okay, let's get Daryl and get the hell out of here!" Said Alex.

Alex then showed where the fighting pits were. Maggie didn't know anything about this new kid apart from the fact he was English. And that he comes to rescue them.

"Tonight has been a rough night for us all!" Said the Governor.

"But tonight I have something important to tell you! We have been betrayed by Merle we captured one of the tourists! Merle own brother!" Said The Governor.

"You wanted your brother now you got him." Said Governor.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far the story is. Still Alex Smith and is writing about a few months after season 3 and plus there will be breaking bad flashbacks also.


	4. The walking dead S3 the escape

As Alex was was guided the group back to Woodbury he wasn't so sure about what he was going to do next. Alex was going back on a soul intent on killing the Governor. Alex didn't say anything at all that made Daryl; and the group very nervous.

"Okay, this way." Said Alex.

"Okay, one question, there's just one thing I need to know also what about this man you're going to kill? Why do you want to kill him?" Asked Rick.

"Hey, stop." Said Rick.

"I told you why! He killed my family and my girlfriend that's why I am going back you ass!" Said Alex.

They got to a cottage and found an old man looking at them.

"Hey, get out!" Said the man.

"Okay, we are just leaving okay." Said Alex.

"I will call the cops." Said the man.

"Are you sure?" Said Alex.

"Okay." Said the man.

Then all of sudden Michonne stabbed the man and killed him. Alex was in pure shock, of course, and the walkers began to eat him alive. It was night fall as the other. He began to lead them away to Woodbury Alex felt chills coming back here of course he hated being here more than anything.

Alex showed Rick where everything was. Alex sat down, opened the gate to the compound of course. Alex guided Rick and his friends to a small house.

"Okay down there are the holding cells okay." Said Rick.

"Right then okay." Said Rick.

"There could be three or more guards so be careful." Said Alex.

Alex got out of the room and made his way towards the Governor compound, of course he opened the door to see Walker heads stuffed inside the tanks.

"What the hell?" Thought Alex.

Alex got out of the room and sat down and waited for the Governor to return then. He heard banging on the door Alex opened it to see something. Or someone holding something, of course he looked at something else of course he opened the bag to see a girl a walker child.

"Please don't hurt my little girl please." Said The Governor.

"You got to be kidding me! You murdered my camp and tortured me for months on end!" Said Alex.

"So fuck you!" Was his response he stabbed with the knife.

"Arrrr!" He charged at Alex.

Alex was about to cry in pain. Alex punched him a and then he found a broken glass and stabbed the Governor in the eye.

"Stop this!" Said a girl.

"Who are you?" Said Alex.

"I am Andrea what have you done?" He said.

"Justice for my family and friends, you should leave while you can he's going to kill you." Said Alex.

Flashback Breaking bad.

Everyone was sitting down at the tv Alex was looking at the Tv screen, then he looked at Hank again.

"Hey hey listen shut up I am on." Said Hank.

"Wow, how much is that?" Asked Walter.

"Roughly about one billion $" He Said.

"Really Hank could I come along to one of your drive along?" Asked Walter.

"Yes, I think that's okay." Said Hank.

After the party Alex was joined by the others back at his house to play video games of course. Alex played a bit of football of course Alex wasn't sure about what the fuss was all about.

"So Hank gets all that drug. That was impressive." Said Alex.

"Year. Hank is like a hero you know in the DEA." Said Water Jr.

"So what do you want to do on Saturday?" Asked Alex.

"Um, do you want to see a movie?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, Of course you are broke?" Asked Walter.

"No my contract for my football team." Alex said.

"Really so are you going back to England?" He asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Oh, that sucks then I am going to miss you." He said.

"Me too mate." He said.

"What's happening?" Asked Skyler.

"O I am going back to England my football contract came through. So I won't be here in January 2009." He said.

"So when will you hear?" She asked.

"Today I hope." He said.

Alex phone began to buzz and he looked at the text, it was from his dad saying he got it. He was over the moon and he was smiling of course.

"Yes get in!" Said Alex.

Current time.

As Alex was looking around Woodbury Michonne was right behind him also "We should get out here!" Said Michonne.

"Same!" He said.

He was joined by Rick and Co. Alex wasn't sure about what he was going to do or say at this point. Alex told Rick that Daryl had been captured by the Governor and his army and they should go get him.

"Hey man stops." Said Glenn.

"What happened to you?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing important, okay, let's get Daryl and get the hell out of here!" Said Alex.

Alex then showed where the fighting pits were. Maggie didn't know anything about this new kid apart from the fact he was English. And that he comes to rescue them.

"Tonight has been a rough night for us all!" Said the Governor.

"But tonight I have something important to tell you! We have been betrayed by Merle we captured one of the tourists! Merle own brother!" Said The Governor.

"You wanted your brother now you got him." Said Governor.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far the story is. Still Alex Smith and is writing about a few months after season 3 and plus there will be breaking bad flashbacks also.


	5. The walking dead S3 fight and love

The Walking Dead S3 Fight and love.

As Alex listened to the Governor speaking to his people, he looked at them all the man in a Christmas play.

"I asked you Merle where your loyalties lie. And you said here well prove it! Prove it to us all brother vs brother the winner goes free fight to the death!" Said The Governor.

"Phil stop this they are my friends!" Said Andrea.

"It's not up to me anymore the people have spoken so come on Merle! What are you going to do?" Asked The Governor.

"I've got to show you my loyalties are to this town!" Said Merle.

"Phil please stop this!" Said Andrea.

Then all of a sudden the walkers pinned the others down. Alex was completely helpless at this point he pointed at Rick and then Michonne and then after that he was going to fight them.

"Now!" Said Alex.

Alex opened fire on the group killing most of the guards and people's also. Daryl took his crossbow and ran after his friends Alex then joined them.

"He's. Not coming with me." Said Alex.

"O light up English boy." Said Merle.

"You better sleep with one eye open today." Said Alex.

"Or what." Said Merle.

"You know what you murder!" Said Alex.

"Can we talk about this later we are in a middle of a fire fight!" Said Rick.

They ran away towards the group Alex. Wasn't sure about Merle coming with them because he was dangerous.

"Come on Rick it's always been me and Merle. If he can't come then I go." Said Daryl.

"You can't be serious?" Asked Rick.

"I am sorry man." Said Daryl.

They left Merle was looking very smug. Alex and the others drove back to the others of course Alex stopped and looked at one another when they get back to the prison. Alex stopped of course he wasn't so sure about what he could achieve with his group; Alex saw Beth and she ran to gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said to him.

"You're very welcome I am going to bed I am very tired." Said Alex. Alex later on was trying to find the showers to he stank of walkers and guts and gun smoke. Alex felt the hot water coming down his skin, it was very refreshing of course Alex. Then got changed and went back to his cell Beth was sitting down on the bed, she waved at and he waved back. Alec was looking at her, she was very cute looking and very sexy to look at. He couldn't help but look at her, she smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was just going to bed." He said.

"Okay, one other thing, thank you for saving my family." Said Beth.

"You're welcome oh by the way, why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to kiss you." Said Beth.

"I see... well, I am going to bed so I'll see you in the morning then." Said Alex.

Alex went to bed the next morning he was woken by Glenn. He shone a torch in the eye which made him laugh a tiny bit.

"Damn it Glenn!" Said Alex.

"Hey man rise and shine." He Said.

"Very funny, what's up?" Asked Alex.

"I need your help." Said Glenn.

"I am going to have a look at the rooms." He said.

"Okay then I am going to join you in a second." Said Alex.

Alex and Glenn were getting very nervous about seeing Beth. Beth smiled and blushed at him and Alex got ready help Glenn out and started walking around the place. Alex was going to help Glenn out as much as he could.

Alex and Glenn was happy to see him alive again. Alex was busy with Glenn he couldn't help but notice the connection between Beth and Alex. And so he decided to quiz on it, but he didn't want to push it.

"What's going on between you and Beth?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing, just friends at the moment." Said Alex.

"So you like her?" Asked Glenn.

"Yes." He said.

"Ask her out man. It's the apocalypse anything can happen." Said Glenn.

"You think she will say yes?" He asked.

"Yes, go on man." He said Glenn.

"I will do this first." Said Alex.

Alex and I went to find Beth and he found her in her bunk. She was writing stuff down what she assumes she was busy of course.

"Hey Beth can I talk to you?" Asked Alex.

"Sure, of course." Said Beth.

"I was thinking about you of course and I was wondering... you know forget it's stupid!" He said.

"What just spit out man." Said Beth.

"I was just wondering if I can ask you out?" Asked Alex.

"Yes of course. I was just wondering when you are going to ask me out." Said Beth.

"Cool." Said Alex.

"So can I kiss you then?" He asked.

"Yes of course you can." Said Beth.

Beth made the first move and began to kiss him. Alex was getting turned on by her kiss she was to the young lovers were doing everything to make the other fell good.

"Cool. That was a very good kiss." Said Beth.

They rested their foreheads together they were happy to be together with Alex. Alex and Beth walked side by side and she was greeted by Hershel. Beth and the others went outside to see what was going on.

"Hey." Said Alex to Carl.

"Hey." He said.

"Nice hat." He said.

"Thanks." Said Carl.

For the first in a long Alex was happy of course he was happy with the group he found. Alex was sitting down on the bench of course with Beth just talking about stuff, of course, and to for time she was happy with him and he was going to do things with Alex but she was just going to take things easy with him because she didn't want to ruin it of course.


	6. The Governor attacks S3

As Alex was walking around the prison he looked to see where Beth was she was minding the baby. Alex sat down next to her and held her hand softly and kissed her hand Beth blushed of course and Alex was enjoying his time with her even though they were going out for a few days of course. After Alex had done talking to Beth he went outside to see if he could do anything with the prison of course it was a mess and, there was nothing he can do at the moment Alex then saw Rick walking around the courtyard by himself holding his rifle and he went towards him and he tapped the fence of course.

"Hey man what is happening?" Said Alex.

"I was looking for Lori." Said Rick.

"Was that your wife?" Said Alex.

"Yes, that was my wife my son had to kill her and shoot her in the head today I should have done that myself." He said.

"I know how you feel about people dying Rick it sucks I know that but you have a son and a beautiful little girl who needs you." Said Alex.

"I know that but I am missing Lori more than anything in the world. She was my wife she gave birth to Carl and now we lost Daryl, and the prison might fall at any moment." Said Rick.

"Well we need to stick together now more than ever you saved me Rick, now let me save you." He said.

As Rick and Alex began to talk about what happened at Woodbury; there was a sudden blast of gunfire and Alex ducked along with Rick. Alex was trying to understand where the gunfire was coming from and it was coming from the Governor.

"Shit!" Said Alex.

"What do you see?" Asked Rick.

"It's him the Governor he found the prison." Said Alex.

"Beth!" Said Maggie.

"Shit." Thought Alex.

Alex than ran towards the courtyard and he was being shoot at by the Governor men and Alex shot one of them and he was walking back to the prison and he was guiding Hershel back to the courtyard also. After the gunfire stopped Alex was wondering what he was going to do next then he heard something thundering down the road.

"Go on." Said The Governor.

"Shit!" Said Alex.

Then van smashed through the gates and then the van stopped and then the walkers stared to come out of the van ramp, Alex started to kill the walkers and Beth was relived that her father was safe and well and back inside they where were relived about what happened of course but still angry. Rick and Daryl where formulating a plan to keep the prison safe but Alex was not happy about Merle, living in the prison.

"Well, Well, Well, look who's still alive l." Said Merle.

"Rick get him out of my sight before I kill him right now!" Said Alex.

"Hey man he's my brother and he saved our life's!" Said Daryl.

"I don't give a shit! He is a murder and a killer he killed my mom don't think I've forgot about that!" He said.

"Get over it kid." Said Merle.

"Sorry what did you just say to me?" Said Alex.

"I said get over it! Man people get killed all the time and people will die." Said Merle.

Alex didn't take a liking to this statement and he was going to punch him squarely in the face. Of course, he was angry with Merle and he wanted to kill him for he what he did he wanted just, of course, he did and that's what he craved the most, of course, Alex was stopped by Maggie and Glenn this time.

"If he is not locked up in a separate cell by the time I get back I am going to kill him!" Said Alex.

Alex left them to talk Beth wanted to talk to her boyfriend and ask what was all that about back there but she knew this wasn't the best idea because of course, she was concerned for her boyfriend well being after the fight with Merle.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure what's wrong?" Asked Alex.

"I was thinking about what happened with you and Merle did he really murdered your family and friends, and your girlfriend?" Asked Beth.

"Yes, he did he murdered them all along with the Governor and his people they came back to the Prison to finish them all off of course, " Said Alex.

"We need to defend ourselves against the Governor and his people they are coming back it's going to be a war if we don't do anything!" Said Alex.

"Alex I love you." Said Beth.

"I love you to nothing is going to hurt you I promise you." He said.

"Good, she said." She went up to kiss him fully on the lips Alex rested his forehead on her head.

And Alex knows this was going to be a good day, of course, that's what he wanted to belong somewhere after the events of his people deaths. And this where he belonged with Beth and Glenn and his new friends and family of course.

Q and A

1) Will Alex have an active role in S4

Yes, he will have a role in S4 on the council and help deal with the fallout with the Governor war.

2) Will, there be more Breaking Bad References?

Yes, there be some here and there from some characters.

3) Will Beth and Alex have a baby?

Um, I am not sure about that, of course, they may do before her death in S5 Spoilers.

4) Will any of his family members be alive?

No, they were all murdered by the Governor.

5) Will Alex be adopted by Rick and Michonne.

Yes by Rick and Michonne will Act like a mother figure to him.

6) What Relationship will Alex form in S3

Daryl brother/ Freind

Maggie/ Freind/sister in law

Carol Auntie figure

Sasha friend after the war

Tyrese friend

Bob Friend

Glenn friend

Carl Brother figure

Rick Father

Hershel friend and mentor.


	7. A normal day S3

As Alex was walking around the prison, he wanted to see Rick he was turned off by Rick and he wanted to see what was going on with him. As he found Rick the prison was over ran by walkers of course it was as Alex was looking at the. Bigger picture, of course he was scared of what the Governor What He was going back to Woodbury and he was going to murder him of course.

"Hey." Said Beth.

"Hey, you." He said.

"Things are pretty crazy are they?" She asked.

"Yes, they are baby so listen I was thinking of about spending the day together just the two of us said Alex.

"What are you doing now?" She asked play with her hair.

"Well, I am going out, of course." He said.

"Oh, right." she said.

Beth was hoping for one and one time with Alex Smith but something was up for him Alex and Beth were holding hands, talking and kissing of course he was in love with him as Alex and Beth where resting in there in the cell he was looking at her they just had sex for the first time and they were just laughing in bed holding one another.

"So how was your first time?" She asked.

"Pretty rad." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He said.

Alex left Beth and decided it was time he wrote a letter to Beth saying thank you for saving him. Beth woke up and she wanted to know where Beth was holding Judith for Rick and Hershel was out in the courtyard he saw Alex was packing something.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Hershel.

"I am going out for a run." He said.

"Are you sure." He said.

"Yes, I am pretty sure." He said.

"Yep." He said.

"Are you sure about that." He said.

"Look, you seem like a nice man and old Hershel, but this is very personal." He said.

"Is this about Merle?" He asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I can't stand him, he is a killer I don't understand why because his family wants him and I don't if he's around I am scared I am going to do something to him and he's going to pay." Said Alex.

"Look Alex I understand your pain of losing someone, but you belong here with us." Said Hershel.

"So don't mind being with your daughter then?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, because you make her happy and she is in love with you and I am going to have to tell either Rick or Carl." Said Hershel.

"Look Hershel again, I need to do this I need to stop him do you understand stand that?" He asked.

"Okay, but I understand you need stop this revenge. Play but I don't expect me to bury you." He said.

Alex got inside the car and drove away and Alex needed time alone Alex drove for mile and miles of course he needed time alone. As Alex sat down on the bonnet of the car wondering what his game plan was then all of a sudden he heard a bike come down the road.

"Well well look how it is." Said Alex.

"You need to come back man." Said Daryl.

"Why?" He asked.

"Beth read your letter and now you're going?" Asked Daryl.

"Yes, I have no choice because I need to do this." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I didn't go I would have murdered your brother and he needs to die." Said Alex.

"Merle sorry you know." Said Daryl.

"No, he is not he only out for himself, he's a killer and a murder he will come back and I know that is right the thing to do understand!" He said.

"No stop!" Said Daryl.

"What are you going to do man?" He asked.

"Don't push me." Said Daryl.

"I am not coming back home okay." He said.

"Lot of guns you have." Said Daryl.

"Yes, there are." Said Alex.

"Are they ours?" Asked Daryl.

"Nope." He said.

Alex was about to drive away and he stopped by Daryl. He looked at him again "What are you going to do Daryl?" Asked Alex.

"Don't push me man I am going home and I going to stop you." Said Daryl.

"You?" Said Alex.

"Yes man." He said.

Alex was going Woodbury he need to stop him right away Alex. He wasn't sure about what his end game was but was going to end with the Governor dead.

"I am going to Woodbury." He said.

"What's your play?" He asked.

"I am going to kill him and anyone else that gets in my way! Your brother killed everyone I know. So I am going now don't you dear stop me!" He said.

"I am going to stop you." Said Daryl.

Daryl punched Alex in the face and sent him flying and Alex was wrestling him to the ground and then all of a sudden Alex. Stopped him and but Daryl took a vital punch in the face.

"Ass!" Said Daryl.

Daryl dragged Alex on to his bike and he was looking at him he was young he put his guns back on the bag.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"What the hell?" Asked Beth.

"What!" Said Alex.

"Yes man what." Said Rick.

"Why I am tied up?" Asked Alex.

"For a reason man." He said.

"Yes, there is we can't trust you okay." Said Rick.

"Look, you don't understand he's coming back the Governor okay, he's going to kill us." He said.

"Yes, he will but he will." Said Rick.

"One of our friends came by the other day and he wants me to talk to the Governor." He said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but we are going to kill him, right?" Asked Glenn.

"No, we are going to do this right?" He asked.

"I am coming with you." Said Alex.

"No you are going to earn your keep." Said Rick.

"How?" Asked Rick.

"I am going to shadow you along with Daryl and Merle." Said Rick.

"No! I am okay with Daryl and you, not him, he's a murderer." He said.

"We are going tomorrow morning me and Daryl." Said Rick.

"If you want to come that's fine." asked Rick.


	8. Walking Dead S3 the meeting

As Alex went to the car he closed the door of course. He slammed the boat he looked over at Beth, she blushed, but she was still mad at him. Of course he was angry of course she blushed again he winked at his girlfriend before getting ready for his drive he was with Rick of course.

"I am sorry about what happened." Said Alex to Rick.

"I know you are." Said Rick.

"I lost my way, but I am okay, I swear." He Said.

"Good." Said Rick.

Rick was driving towards the meeting point Alex got his gun he wanted to go inside but he smiled at him. Then Milton and Co joined him the Governor smiled at him and Andrea looked at him Alex pulled his gun for protection of course.

"Well, well the murderer returns." He said.

"Say that to my face!" Said Alex to Martinez.

"So come on." He said.

Hershel gave a look and sat down on the bonnet of the car he looked at Daryl Alex pulled his knife out and stabbed the walker killing it Alex. The others sat down and began to talk Alex found a something in the. Back of the truck it was a guitar, he loved to play it of course smiled at it of course he smiled.

"You play?" Asked Milton.

"Yes I do, I love music more than anything." He said.

"So what do you play?" He asked.

"Anything." He said.

He played on a few strings on it of course he liked it of course he smiled when he was on the road a lot and he loved music more than anything, it made him smile; Hershel has never seen him smile before so it was good to smile at him.

"What happened to your leg?" Asked Milton.

"I got bit Rick saved my life." Said Hershel.

"Hey man, what's up?" Asked Alex to Daryl.

"This place it doesn't feel right." Said Daryl.

"We are for Rick." He Said.

"Are we thaw?" He said.

"Yes." Said Alex.

"Look, I made mistakes in my life okay, I just want to make things right okay." He said.

"I know ok." He said.

"I like this place you know." He said.

"I know?" Alex Said Daryl.

"So do you want to stay." He said to Rick.

"Fair enough what you and Beth?" He said.

"We are good, but... I don't want to talk about this in front of Hershel." Said Alex.

"Fair enough, you like her too?" Asked Daryl.

"Yes, I do, she's very fun and kind." He said.

Alex smiled when he thought of Beth Greene she was super hot also. Alex saw Andrea and he left because, of course the bad history between them. Alex sat down on the bench away from Andrea.

"What happened that night?" She asked him.

"I killed your people and I would do it again." He said.

"Because of you the Governor wants to start a war." Said Andrea.

"Bring it on." He said.

"You're cold." He said.

"I killed people for a reason and I enjoyed it." He said to Andrea.

"And your new boyfriend tries to kill my new best friends and my girlfriend so you better pick a side." He said. Alex and the others drove away from the others from the meeting point Rick needs guns also so he said he going back to hometown Alex wanted to travel with them but Rick had to talk to Hershel.

"The Governor wants Alex and Michonne I am thinking around the deal. And this will be a good idea and this will bring peace to both sides." Said Rick.

"I can't let you do this because of Beth I can't." Said Hershel.

"I know, but what can I do?" Said Rick.

Alex was overhearing the conversation and allowed them to talk. Alex was sitting in the mess hall, he was thinking about what the next plan was of course Beth was holding Judith and gave her to Carl she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. Beth wanted to have sex what him of that was on her mind of course.

Beth sat down adjacent to him whatever the outcome of the meeting was he still had Beth Greene of course.

"Hey, what's up?" He inquired.

"Nothing has actually come with me." She stated.

"Where are we going?" Asked Alex.

"It's surprising?" Said Beth.

Alex was told to shut his eyes. And Beth got completely nude for him. Alex was even told to keep his eyes closed for a while, then Alex kept until his hands grasping her tits.

"Like them?" She inquired.

"Um, hell yes!" Said Alex.

"Real sexy." He said.

"And so are you." She stated.

Alex started to kiss her passionately and she blushed also because she liked how he kissed with passion Alex wanted to make love to her. Alex moved back to his cell to her box of condoms of course he was very curious about what is going to happen tonight with his girlfriend of course. With Beth, of course he was going to cum as Beth riding him she pushed him playfully and she was loving the feeling of having her boyfriend inside her pussy she moaned and moaned with passion and lust and Alex grasped her naked butt and sucking on her tits.

"Kiss me." She asked.

Beth was moaning into kissing him and was loving it, she liked Alex removed the condom and she smiled at him of course. She was loving having her boyfriend with him.

"I love you." Said Beth.

"I love you." He stated.

Beth and Alex snuggled with another she liked it of course the intimacy of having sex with someone you love, it was important to her and for him as Alex woke up the next morning he was showered and changed and he looked down at Beth who too was even completely naked as he held her girlfriend.

"Morning." Beth said.

"Morning how did you sleep?" Asked Alex.

"Really well, thank you, " she said.

"Well, I am glad you did." She kissed him he kissed her.

"Shall we bring this to the shower?" He said.

"Oh man okay, you very adventurous." Said Beth.

As Alex and Beth finished showing Alex spanked her ass afterwards he showered with her, she giggled at him nice to see him being playful of course.

"I got to go speak to Michonne okay." He kissed her.

"See you later." Said Beth.

As Beth was walking away from him Alex. Alex walked away from his girlfriend, he went to Michonne he went to see her. Michonne was playing with her sword.

"What's going on?" Asked Michonne.

"We are not safe here Rick. Is going trade us so I am going to take off before he tries anything." He said.

"What about Beth?" She asked.

"If Rick doesn't trust me then what's the point." He said.

"Let's take a chance both of us." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I want this Michonne I can't do this I said my goodbye to Beth I can' t go back... I can't go back!" He said.

"Yes, I know he's done things to you, but give theses people a chance." She begged him.

"No, I am going tonight."

He said.

Alex was packing stuff and Rick was there when he was doing it, he pulled his gun out him.

"I am not going back!" He said.

"I know you part of us actually you should thank Carl and Beth and Hershel they wanted you stay." He said.

"What about you?" Asked Alex to Rick.

"You are part of this group. And yes, I had my doubts, of course, and yes, I want you to stay and be part of something." He said.

"What about Michonne?" He said.

"She can stay also." He said.

"Thank you." He said.

"She helped Carl yesterday with a baby Judith with a picture of her mom and yes, she can and so can you." Said Rick.

"Thank you." Said Alex.

"You're very welcome." He said.


	9. Walking Dead S3 Fighg for the prison

As Alex was getting stuff ready for his engagement for the prison, Alex was getting he was hammering boards with nails and he was very confused about it of course he was very scared about what he can do to fend of the Governor he knew that Michonne was safe and she came back to the prison. Alex was confused about what he was going to make out after the war Rick said he was very welcome to stay with him and the prison people were very nice too. Alex knocked at the door to see what Hershel was doing, of course Alex was wanting to ask him something about Beth.

"Hey, can I asked you something?" Asked Alex.

"I was thinking about Beth." He pronounced.

"What about Beth?" Asked Hershel.

"I am in love with your daughter and I want to marry her... We don't have to a big one only small one I know that we can last because I do love her." Said Alex.

"You have my blessing I know that you love her." He stated.

Alex was going to find the perfect ring, of course, but Alex found the ring of course and he cut it off the finger. Alex found Beth packing stuff in their cell she was scared and she was found Alex Smith packing the stuff, of course, Alex Smith was very happy to.

"Hello, there how are you doing?" Asked Beth.

"Fine I was thinking about you of course, and what I want to say to you." Said Alex.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Okay, I think that it's very important for me to ask you because I am in love with Beth Greene so I am going to say this will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you!" Said Beth.

Beth placed the ring on her finger, she kissed him fully on the lips Alex was in love Beth went to go find Maggie she was with Glenn she wanted to talk her about her engagement to Alex of course, it was a perfect day to get married she wanted a simple wedding of course with her friends and family present. Maggie saw her sister she was smiling which was a great of course.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She held out the ring on her finger she smiled at her big sister she too held out a ring to they both laughed, of course, Alex found Glenn and found out that he was going bang Beth later after the fighting ended but right now he had to fight the Governor his army.

"Ready for this?" Asked Glenn.

"Yes, o and congratulations on your marriage to Beth," said Glenn.

"Thank you." Said Alex.

Everyone was packing including Carl he was upset about leaving the prison Alex can see it but they had no choice in the matter of time because of the lack of way out Alex pulled Beth aside, to talk her in private, of course, but she wanted to hear his voice, of course, that was the only reason.

"I love you know you know that right so here is what I think you should do if things go bad I want you run just run I don't know where just go." He said.

"But I just want you to stay safe." He said.

"Okay, I know that I do love you." She said.

"And if you do win there's something I would like to give you." She whispered something naughty in his ear.

"Okay looking forward." He said.

Alex eyed her butt as she walked away Alex got the rest of the stuff, of course, Alex was looking out over the catwalk of the prison he heard the Governor coming towards the prison he pulled out his gun and waited, of course, he waited and waited and waited until the right moment of course.

"Hey come on get out of here!" Said Glenn.

"Yes come on get out!" Said Alex.

Alex and the others celebrated the victory of course, but they knew it wasn't over yet another war was coming to Alex and Rick was he said they should fight them out of course.

"We should get rid of him once and for all!" Said Daryl.

"Yes, we should do that!" He said.

Alex got up and dove with Rick and the others to Woodbury Alex was getting ready for the fight, of course, got to the other side of the gate he looked at Rick who saw the dead bodies, of course, this was a shock Alex pulled his gun out and looked at them he was very shocked to see them.

"How did they die?" Asked Daryl.

"Shoot in the back it was him and it was so long ago." He said.

"Help me, please!" She said.

"Wheres the Governor?" Asked Rick.

"He took off!" She said.

"Are you sure where did he go?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know I swear?" She said.

Alex drove and the others to Woodbury it was painful to see Woodbury again as Alex was shot at by some of the Woodbury residents Alex looked at Rick she looked at Rick and Daryl.

"How is it?" Asked Tyreses.

"It me Karen!" She said.

"Wheres the Governor?" Asked Tyreses.

"He took off!" said Karen.

"Did he come back?" Asked Rick.

"No, it's just us!" Said Sasha.

"Dam!" said Daryl.

"Listen we think we think one of our own came back here Andrea," said Rick.

"I don't we didn't see anything we swear," said Tyreses.

Alex and the others did find Andra but it was to late and she was dead. Alex and Michonne burred her and Alex was joined by Daryl and Rick and the others back at the prison.

"Whats going on?" Asked Carl.

"They are going to stay with us." Said Rick.

"What?" Said Carl

"There kids here Carl its not there fault carl come on please I need you try." Said Rick.

Carl stomed off in anger and he was not happy of course he was Alex Smith found Carl he was angry you can see it Alex Smith was happy of course, that the war was over and he wasn't going to scared of a kid.

"What!" Said Carl.

"Your dad right kid we got to get along with theses people." He said.

"You changed your tone you wanted to kill them before." Said Carl.

"Yes, your right I did but right now I need you do this for me I will try you can do please d o it for me." Said Alex.

"Fine okay your right." He said.

"Goodman," he said.

A few years later.

"So where to begin Deann I lost my family friends and even my wife and daughter I was on my own for a long time when I meet your scout and he brought me here so I am grateful." He said.

"Good so what skills do you have?" She asked.

"Well I can be a skilled hunter and good shooter I can help with kids I am very good with kids so babysitting will be very good of course," he said.

"Well, I am sure you can help out more," he said.

"Thank you." Said Alex.

"Welcome to your new life." She said.


	10. The walking dead S5 one year later

The walking dead S5 pain within. After coming to Alexandria the group to find new friends and allies. But Rick is very uncomfortable about staying here. This is a year long time jump with Alex after the prison fell and a couple of weeks after Beth's death

As the gates open to Alexandria they were greeted by Deanna and Spencer the leader's son. Rick smiled at them as he had baby Judith in his arms of course. Rick smiled at Michonne and he looked at Carl of course Carl was walking around the Alexandria trying to find out what is going on until he found something kids his age playing.

"Is this home dad?" Asked Carl "Yes, son." Said Rick.

"Cool, I am so excited for it." Said Carl.

"Me too." Said Rick.

Rick saw Carl go play with the other kids and Rick was trying to find Daryl who still depressed about what happened to Beth and everyone else.

"Are we staying here?" Asked Daryl.

"Yes, we are is that a problem?" He asked.

"Now it's a nice place, but it does not feel right." Said Daryl.

"Look, we will make it work okay promise?" Asked Rick.

"One hundred per cent." Said Daryl.

As Daryl was walking around Alexandria he bumped into Rosita and Abraham ford he smiled at him also. Daryl was trying to his place in Alexandria, of course, he was that was his job. People were still looking at him very funny as well.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Daryl.

They walked away from him acting scared, of course, he was scared about losing people after Beth he wasn't the same of course. As Daryl was looking at the pond he was greeted by Aaron.

"Hello see anything you like?" He asked.

"I know it's a lot of getting used to I understand that, but don't worry about a man you will fit in here." Said Aaron.

"How?" Said Daryl.

"You will trust me o we are throwing a party for the newbies tonight." Said Aaron.

"Party's are not my thing." Said Daryl.

"Well, we find something to your taste." Said Aaron.

Rick found Michonne who was sitting down on the table looking forward to reaxling she was happy to convince Rick to come here and she was right of course there's something for everyone here.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"Nice place people are very friendly of course." He said.

"We are doing this for Carl and Judith remember?" Said Michonne.

"Yer okay, I know." Said Alex looks over the corner to see Rick he was very happy to see Rick again, it's been a whole year since the death of The Governor Alex walked towards them. Alex was smiling at Rick he smiled back, he was smiling, hoping to see Beth again, but his wife was not by their side then all of a sudden Daryl pulled him to one side.

"What's going on, what happened?" Asked Alex.

"Beth's dead man there was a standoff, she's dead I am

So sorry." He said.

"My daughter?" Asked Alex.

"I went to the prison afterwards and Florence. He's dead I got to know one else left." Said Alex.

"No Florence is not dead man she alive." Said Daryl.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Carol has her." Alex saw her he rushed to her.

"Hey there, it's your daddy." Said Carol.

"Oh, my goddess. Thank you Carol for saving my daughter." He said. Alex was Rick and Carl inside house Alex was very happy to see them again so was Carl. Alex smiled at Rick and Carl and Michonne.

"How's Florence?" He asked.

"She's asleep there's something I need to ask about Beth what happened?" Asked Alex.

"There was a standoff between cops and us, but she's dead I am so sorry Alex we did everything. I know that you loved her." He said.

"Yes, I know I loved her where's Maggie?" Asked Alex.

"She's in with Glenn." He said.

Alex walked away with from his family and walked to Maggie and Glenn. Maggie was sad and still grieving her held Hershel watch in her hand and she was upset about Beth.

"Hello there." Said Alex.

"Hi." Said Maggie.

"You should, you keep that watch." Said Alex.

"Thanks, I am sorry about Beth and you I bet she looked for you every day." She said.

"Yes, I know she did, I do love her still she gave me a daughter." He Said.

"You're very welcome." Said Maggie.

Alex was playing with his daughter in the house she smiled at her daddy Alex heard a knock on the door to see Carl he was wondering what happened to Alex after the prison fell he looked for him everywhere, of course, he was upset about what happened to his brother.

"What happened to you?" Asked Carl.

"I was on my own for a bit until I found this place the safe-Zone there is a party tonight of course to invite the new people in so your very welcome to come." Said Alex.

"Thanks I will be there along with my dad." He said.

Alex was putting his baby daughter down for a nap Alex sat down on the chair then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Rosita opened the door she was shocked to see him there, of course, standing in the doorway, of course, she was holding something of course.

"This is your daughters of course." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." She said.

"O by the way I am going back home okay." She said.

"Do you want to go to the party with me tonight?" Asked Rostia.

"Yes sure your hot." Said Alex.

"Thanks I am hot so I'll see you around 7pm?" Asked Said Rostia.

Alex was walking away to get ready for his date tonight but he was going to do something was he going get laid he was hoping for that Alex was smiling at himself it was roughly around 7:00 pm Alex was ready of course. But the night was just getting started and he was looking forward to seeing his friends and family.

"There was a knock at the door." He said.

"Hello." He said.

"It's Rick we need to talk." He said.

"What about?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe we can take this place." He said.


	11. The walking dead S5 breaking bad

As Alex opened the door to the party he told Rosita that he was going to take things very slow with her and see what happens of course. As of course that was normal thing of course he saw Rick and Michonne and Carl he was talking to them like a normal day. Alex was playing with his watch on his wrist then he saw Carl talking to the kids.

"Carl are you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, man how's your date?" Asked Carl.

"It's a date man thanks." He said.

Alex began to talk to the newbies like Noah and and Glenn and Maggie and Daryl, of course, didn't not want to come he caught up with Carol and Spencer and Denna of course.

"So Alex have you thought about the position?" She asked.

"Yes, I have and I say yes, I wouldn't mind." He said.

"Good you will be helping my husband if that's okay?" She asked.

"Yes I am cool with it."' He said.

Alex then found Michonne with Judith everyone was in love with the baby and he was too but she had no idea what type of baby she would grow up to be. Tara was looking very guilty and Alex went to see her she wasn't looking at him.

"Hey what's up? I am Alex Smith, nice to meet you." He said

"I am Tara Chambers, look I was at the prison when it happened when the attack happened I am so sorry man." She said.

"Don't be sorry about it for it's worth you're a good person Tara." He said.

"Thank you for understanding me." She said.

Alex sat outside Maggie was worried about him Beth, was always by his side and now she wasn't Alex sat down on the porch of the house Alex saw Maggie looking at him she sat down next him.

"Hey, there's Maggie how are you doing today?" She asked him.

"I was just doing something that's all." He said.

"I was just checking something that all you seem upset about something." Said Maggie.

"I lost my girlfriend about a few years back it was devastating I was scared and angry because I wanted to be able to protect her I promised. And then she died and then when you said, Beth was dead I was upset about it that's all," he said.

"What happened?" Asked Maggie.

"She was murdered by a drug lord kingpin it was madness I killed someone before I was upset and angry I wanted to kill them all of them but Walter did that before me." He said.

"I am sorry this happened to you it must have been bad." He said.

"That's okay it made the person I am today." He said.

"You should get back inside." Said Maggie.

"Why?" He said.

"Becuase your one of us and yes it was upsetting about what happened to you and your family and friends, and Beth but you are my family, and I don't care about what happened to you in the past. Or the present but we are going to do all okay." She said.

"Thanks, Maggie." He said.

"You're welcome now you should be getting back to your date okay." She said.

Alex opened the door to the party again he saw everyone drinking and having a great time then. Alex saw his daughter with Michonne and Carl he smiled at him as well. Carl was making funny faces at her she smiled at her dad.

"Daddy." She said.

"My little one is talking." Said Alex.

"O baby girl." Said Alex.

Alex was very proud of his little girl talking to him then she pointed to Rick and then Michonne and then Carl and Daryl later on Alex wrapped up his date with Rostia she smiled at him should he kiss him good night or hug him, Alex was very nervous about it as well.

"Good night then Rostia thanks for the date it was a very nice way to end it." He was walking her home like a gentleman

"Yes, it was also Alex I am sorry about your wife if you want to take things very slow I will understand that," he said.

"Thanks, very again Roatia." Alex kissed her on the cheek she blushed like a school girl in the courtyard.

Alex Smith closed the door and began to strip out of his clothes and went to sleep the next day Alex woke up to the sound of a baby crying it was his baby daughter and she wanted his dad.

"Here you go, baby girl that right eats up." He said.

There was a knock at the door it was Rick and Carl of course, but that was interesting he thought. Alex talked to Rick about the life in Alexandria, and how he was upset about what happened at the prison for the deaths of Hershel and so many other of course, this did upset him right to the core.

"So what are going to do about this place?" Asked Rick.

"Why? What have you got planned?" Asked Alex.

"Very simple, we take this place and take Reg and Deanna as hostages but not right now, but we are going to take them at some point I want you to be friends with them be there pal on the inside." Said Rick.

"What do you think of Jessie?" Asked Alex.

"Jessie?" Asked Rick.

"Carl, can I have a word with Rick?" Asked Alex.

"Sure thing." Said Alex.

"What going on?" Asked Rick.

"Jessie son came in the other day want to help with something." He said.

"Help with what?" Said Rick.

"With his dad, I think his dad beating up the mother I have no evidence but I think that's what's going on." He said.

"I see I meet Jessie the other day she gave me a haircut and stuff she's a nice girl the husband I am not so sure of." He said.

"He reminds me of Walter White he's a nice guy but turned out to be an asshole he killed people and made drugs." He said.

"Anyway, I've got to bounce got a run this afternoon." He said.

"With who?" He said.

"Glenn Tara and Nicholas and Adain if I think something is going wrong I'll let you know." He said.

Alex Smith, and Tara and Noah Adain and Glenn walked in the woods, Alex holding his gun he was talking about his life in America beforehand and of course, Walter White and the drug lords.

"Waite, you killed them?" Asked Tara.

"Only one and he got what was coming to him." Said Alex.

"Dam reminded me not to cross you when the time comes." Said Nicholas.

"Yes, and don't you forget it." Said Alex.

There was a walker tied to a tree Alex was not impressed by this at all he wanted to punch them both in the face for this.

"What the hell!" Said Tara

"This thing killed our friend." Said Adain.

"I don't think so." Said Alex.

Alex stabbed the walker in the head completely killing it. They walked back to Alexandria Alex was comforted by Adain and Alex wasn't having any of it.

"Back of man, I mean it people who try to mess. With me, they don't last long so if I where you back away." Said Alex.

"What's going on?" Asked Deanna.

"Alex and his friends, are not ready to do things yet." Said Adian.

"No it's the other way around your not ready and we know how to do things." He said.

"Are you being serious?" Asked Adain.

"Yes, I am bitch! And don't you forget it understand is that how you got your other people killed?" Asked Alex.

Adain went to hit Alex but he ducked and hit him in the face which was hard hit also. Alex was pulled back by his friends and family members also.

"Next time ill stamp on your head bitch!" Said Alex.

"Stop it that's enough!" Said Rick.

After that Alex went to bed ashamed about what happened but still has bad dreams of what happened also, but what Alex Smith doesn't know is that he's going to be getting a visit from a family he thought he was dead.


	12. The Walking Dead S5 Breaking Point

The Walking Dead Alex New Job. Timescale a few weeks after the party.

As Alex woke up the next morning he played with his daughter with a few blocks on the floor Alex looked at her with a smile of curiosity at his father. Alex sat down on the chair and began to read some books that took his interest, of course, he looked at the photo he took of Beth and himself at the prison it was him given Beth a kiss on the cheek as she blushed with embarrassment. Alex heard a knock at the door it was Carol she wanted to check up on after what happened yesterday with Adain.

"Alex can talk to you about something please?" Asked Carol.

"What about?" He asked.

"About what happened with Adain and Nick." She said.

"O that it was nothing." He said.

"I see." She said.

"Lies come on you don't think these people are ready?" She said.

"No they are soft on the inside they have been... thinking that party's and people having fun is good but it's wrong really." Said Alex.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked Carol.

"Look I don't know what to say, man." He said.

Alex Smith wasn't sure about anything else but he knew that people were not ready for whatever was out there.

"Can you look after Florence." He said.

"Why?" She said.

"Something I've got to do." He said.

Alex marched down to see Deanna and Reg. Deanna was not best pleased but he was still acting as nothing has happened of course.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk you that's it nothing more nothing less." He said.

"Okay, what do you want to to talk about?" Asked Deanna.

"Your son's stupidity out there he's putting people at risk. Like he did with me and Tara and Noah and Glenn you're not ready to go out there but I am I can teach you and your people how to handle yourself okay." Said Alex.

"Well we have been building this place since the day you arrive do you understand that we have building things do you understand." She said.

Deanna looked away for a second then she looked at him again. She looked at him again before saying something to him again.

"Do you want a job?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. What's the job?" He asked.

"Just some security personnel someone who knows what to do okay." She said.

"Cool." He said.

Alex left he was going to go on the run but he decided against the idea. As Alex was doing something first, of course, he found Rosita on her own sitting down on the bench, of course, he she smiled at him warmly he smiled too he blushed slightly and so did she.

"What up?" She asked.

"Well, nothing really just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight just the two of us?" Asked Alex.

"What like a date?" She asked him.

"Yes like a date if you want." He said.

"Cool you might get to third base tonight if you lucky." She said.

"Well, I might just do that." He said.

"I do like a man who stands up for himself and you did the right thing kicking that man ass." She said.

He smacked her ass playfully and she smiled back at him when he did. Alex was like being in charge of things as Alex sat down he began to let the sun take him in Alex looked up at the sky and thinking about all the people he lost, of course, that was hard of course but he had no choice in the matter.

Later on that evening Alex was making dinner for him and Rosita he opened the door to see his date looking at him, of course, she was super hot.

"Hello." Said Alex.

"Hello, nice to see you sometime smells wonderful." Said Rosita.

"Yes, it does it's just pasta and meatballs that's it." He said.

"Um nice, do you have beers?" She asked.

"Yes, I do have some beers." He said.

"Where's Florence?" She asked.

"She's with Michonne and Rick." He said.

"Cool so no interpretations." She Said with a smile.

"That's the plan," Alex said with a smile.

Alex began to talk to Rostia about something, of course, he asked him about his past life's before and during the end of the world, Alex felt her leg rubbing against crotch.

"Easy plenty of time for that." He said.

"That's cool I guess but if you wait any longer." She said.

Alex sat down with Rosita next down to his girlfriend and began to look at her she was beautiful and sexy and yes part of him thinks that it's to soon to move on of course but Alex knew the risks of falling in love in the apocalypse and yes it was difficult to see what he could do of course. Roatia held his hand and she looked at him again and began to kiss him with passion and lust. Alex woke up the next morning completely naked next to Rostia and she was happy that the sex with Alex was great and all Alex and Roatia showered together and she was happy to be with him of course.

"Morning." Said Alex.

"Morning." Said Rostia.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yes, I am pretty okay thanks." He said.

Alex got up and began to change Rostia did the same of course. Alex was very happy to see him again after that night of passion with her boyfriend then all of a sudden there was screaming coming from outside as Nicloeses and the others came back from the run. Alex was upset about what happened to Tara and the others and Noah he looked at Nic at Glenn.

"What happened?" Alex

"Nothing." Said Nick.

"It's your friends they messed everything up it was there fault they got adain killed and your friend Tara also." He said.

"Bullshit!" Said Alex.

"What are you going to do about it!" Said Nic.

"This!" He Said he punched him the face.

"Do you like that I said you are not ready! you did that understand!" He said.

"Now that's enough!" Shouted Deanna.

"We have a meeting and talk about what happened to understand!" Said Deanna.

Alex was upset about what happened so he did what he was told and everyone started to talk about what happened everyone was blaming the other of course Rick had to see Alex about something important.

"What is it?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, you lived here long enough yes?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, I have lived here why what's up?" Asked Alex.

"Jessie and Sam?" Asked Rick.

"Yes I know what you're talking about and you're planning on doing something right?" Asked Alex.

"Yes." Said Rick.

"Well, then I am going to help you deal with it." He said.


	13. The walking dead S5 fight

What would you do if I sang out of tune?

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

I will try not to sing out of key

Oh, baby I get by (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

All I need is my buddies (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

I say I'm gonna get high (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Oh yeah (Ooh)

What do I do when my love is away?

(Does it worry you to be alone?)

No no

How do I feel at the end of the day?

(Are you sad because you're on your own?)

I tell ya I don't get sad no more

Gonna get by with my friends (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Yeah yeah, I'm gonna try (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Keep on getting high, oh Lord (Ooh)

I need somebody to love

(Could it be anybody?)

All I need is someone

That's just where I'm going, yeah

Somebody knows that's where I'm showing

Baby

Said I'm gonna make it with my friends (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Oh, I'm gonna keep on trying (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

I'm gonna keep on trying (Ooh)

I'm certain it happens all the time, yeah

(What do you see when you turn out the light?)

I can't tell you but it sure feels like mine

Don't you know I'm gonna make it with my friends? (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

I promised myself I'd get by (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Said I'm gonna try and not work too hard (Ooh)

Well I, yeah yeah yeah

(Could it be anybody?)

Oh there's gotta be somebody

Don't treat me wrong Lord

Oh yeah yeah

Said I'm gonna get by with my friends, yeah (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Oh, yes I'm gonna keep trying, now (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Keep on trying with my friends (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

Oh, I'm never gonna stop there, oh (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

I'm gonna keep on trying, yeah yeah (Ah, with a little help from my friends)

I'm getting high, I'm gonna make time, oh Lord (Ooh)

Gonna get by with my friends

Oh, I'm gonna get on by, yes I'm gonna get on by, my Lord

I'm gonna tell them all about it, I'm gonna tell them all, yeah yeah

Alex was singing a song as there was a knock at the door. It was Carol who wanted to talk to Alex about the plan to kill Pete who was betting his son and his wife.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Carol.

"What can we do?" Asked Alex.

"Well, Pete is betting up Jessie and Sam and that's is a big problem." She said.

"Well, I understand stand that but he is a doctor and that's it we can't do anything. With out any drama is it is." Said Alex.

"Fine then I'll will talk to Rick, later on." Said Carol.

Later on Alex knocked on Rick door to see what happened to the others it was a total disaster. Rick was playing with his daughter and Carl was writing something on a piece of paper. Alex sat down next to Rick and he began to talk to him about what happened next.

"So what happened? To the others like Tara and adain?" He asked.

"Well, he died and Tara is unlikely to be waking up any time soon." He said.

"Okay, what do you think about the plan about the future of this place?" Said Rick.

"Look I understand that you are connected to these people and if you do what I say then people will still be alive today, " Said Rick.

"Look let's deal with the Pete situation first that is our top priority okay." Said Alex.

"Absolutely I will visit Jessie later on okay?" He said.

As Alex left the building Alex sat down next to Glenn. Who was looking at him because he wanted to know what was going on with him at the moment?

"What going on?" He said.

"I don't know its very complicated at the moment, I saw Rick last night an explained my side of the story to him and I told him the truth," I said.

"I believe you okay you're completely okay in this I will talk to Deanna straight away I promise." Said Alex.

Alex bumped into his girlfriend Rostia who mending her gun. Alex wanted to see what if she was doing okay? She placed the gun down on the table she smiled at him she loved him she was very happy to see him again.

"What's up?" She asked.

"How are you settling in?" He asked.

"I am. Okay thanks for asking a man." She said.

"Cool look have you seen Sasha I am very worried about her." He said.

"No, she left the walls." She said.

"Why?" Said Alex.

Alex was Michonne and she was worried about him of course, about what happened with the deaths Alex knew that Michonne was looking out for him. Alex sat down on a tree bark and was wondering what to do next then Alex Smith looked at Michhone. Alex Smith smiled of course and walked towards Sasha.

"Sasha." Said Alex.

"We need you to come home. And right now, but I understand your pain." He said.

"Do you understand?" She said.

"Do you really understand my pain? I lost my brother and my boyfriend! And thus people out there don't understand what is going on! They can throw a cocktail party and think its normal!" She said.

"Yes, I understand you're angry but we are going to fix things."' He said.

"Are we!" She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Its okay for your strong Alex Smith! You can fight this I know that you can after everything else! I have to do this." She walked away from them.

The others walked back to Alexandria where there was screaming and shouting Alex and Michhone ran towards the shouting and Alex Smith, punched Rick mid-rant and Michhone.


	14. The walking dead S5 try

Alex woke up the next morning he was looking around he hopped into the shower to wake himself up of course, Alex once showered and changed went to see if Rick was okay after he knocked him mid rant it wasn't unusual for Rick to loss it like that but that was a first a for him.

"Okay Rick What happened?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing important I just lost control after what happened with Jessie I just wanted to keep her and son safe after what happened." He said.

"Well okay I am try and talk to the leader there's a meeting tonight and Rick she's impressed that you pulled a gun on everyone." He said.

"Look like I said I lost it okay I wasn't thinking straight." Said Rick.

"Okay well just as long it's the one time I can protect you if you do it again." He said.

Alex left to go find Deanna who was talking to Maggie about what happened yesterday he frightened everyone and she was not happy that Rick was holding a gun inside the walls."Deanna can I talk to you please it's very important." Said Alex.

Deanna looked at Alex before she turned to face him she wasn't so sure about Rick. After what happened yesterday and she was going to have a meeting to decide if Rick can stay in the walls but Alex was going to make a plea for Rick case.

"Look I know what Rick did was wrong I hold up my hands up but you can't punish Rick. He was just trying to prove a point." He said.

"A point? A point people where scared of Rick he was going to shoot people if you hadn't have stop him!" Said Deanna.

"Look please give Rick a chance that's all I am asking. Please I know he did something wrong yesterday but he's stressed out over the losses that we suffered and he's trying to keep us safe." He said.

"You mean the things you lost." Said Deanna.

"Now that's not fair! I've lost things to like my wife and family but I am not going to sit back and allow you to kick him out!" He said.

"Look why don't just sit down and talk about what happened okay." He said.

"Look I would love to help you out Alex Smith, but Rick broke the rules last night and he tried to murder people in our walls we shall have discussion later on about this but until then we are not going to talk about this anymore." She walked away.

Alex later on went to go and find Glenn to see if he can talk some sense into Denna from Maggie but nothing was working of course, Glenn was packing things back into bag when Alex came in.

"Hey man." Said Alex.

"Alex." Said Glenn.

"So what's happening?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing has been forwarded yet but there's a meet tonight if things go south then I am going to have to do something." Said Alex.

"Like what?" Asked Glenn.

"I don't know but I am going to try something." He walked away from him.

Alex went to go find Jessie who was sitting alone in her garage. She was making something she didn't know what it was.

"Hey." Said Alex.

"Hey, I am just trying to fix this." She said.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked.

"Nothing important Rick was trying to get Pete to leave the house and then next thing the two started fighting." He said.

"Yes I saw that so why?" He asked.

"Rick said he can protect us keep us safe." Said Jessie.

"And do you think he's telling the truth?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I think he is telling the truth because he's a good man I wouldn't think he's trying to hurt us? But what do think?" She asked.

"I don't think what I think is important but I am trying to stop I friend from being pushed out of here can you understand stand?" He asked.

"Yes I know that Rick is your friend and you wan for help him but what you got to remember is that Rick, and I we are just friends and he wants to help me." Said Jessie.

"Okay I believe you I wanna understand but is Pete locked away?" Asked Alex.

"Yes he is." She said.

Alex went to go find Rostia who was sitting on the chair she was cleaning her gun Alex smiled back at her she smirked back at him.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing I was just sitting down on the chair what about you?" She asked.

"I was just hanging well, trying to sort out a few things for Rick." Said Rostia.

"I've only know him for a few months, he's seems like a nice man I don't think he will do anything to hurt anyone." She Said.

"True he wouldn't say anything that's just Rick." He said.

Rosita did have a thing for Alex but she couldn't advance on her feelings for him because she was single and he was single but was she right for her?

"So I've got to go back home so do you want to do something sometime like a date?" Asked Alex.

"Sure I'd like that very much." She said.

"Cool when do you want to have it?" He asked.

"How about Saturday night?" She asked

"Cool I am game." He said.

It was getting close to midnight and Alex was looking around the place to find something to do hw took over the watch from Spencer. Alex close the gate he made sure know one came in our out.

"Wow where are you going?" Asked Alex.

"I am going out for a bit." Said Gabriel.

"Fine just be back before I close the gate." He said.

Alex saw him go and he went back to the watch he was looking around the place it was a very quite place and he knew that for sure. Alex was then relieved from the watch and was then went to the meeting.

"Now we know why we are all here?" Asked Deanna.

"Because Rick Grimes, threatened us all yesterday and now we are going to talk about what we are going to do next with him?" Said Deanna.

"I tell what I think of him? We shouldn't kick him out because Rick Grimes knows all type of shit out there and he's been through it all." He said.

"What do you mean?" Said Reg.

"I tried to warn you before there are things out there you don't understand. There are bad people who will try and take this away from us that's the honest truth." Alex.

Rick then brought a walker in and looked at everyone. Everyone was in pure shook so was Alex he looked at Rick and then he spoke.

"There was know one at the gates!" Said Rick.

"There was know one at the gates I didn't bring it. It just came through on its on now I've been pondering about how many people do I have to kill to make my point? But I am not going to do that we are going to change you are going to change because there are people out there. Who are going to kill us track us down and then kill us. But we can change we can all change." He Said

"He's not one of us! He's not one of us!" Said Pete.

"Not now." Said Carol.

"Pete clam down!" Said Reg.

"No, No,No!" Said Deanna.

Alex was in shook when he saw her husband bleeding to death on the ground she was very upset and she looked at Rick.

"Rick just do it!" Said Deanna.

"Rick." Said Daryl.

Everyone was in shock as Morgan looked at Rick and Daryl was very shocked about what he just saw.


	15. The walking dead S6 First time again

It was a long day in Alexandria Alex was playing with his littel girl she was happy of course, seeing her play like a little girl she was the only thing keeping him sane because of what happening outside of the walls.

"Hey man what's going on?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing this little one is playing with her blocks." He said.

"What's going on?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing Rick has a plan." Said Glenn.

"What's the plan that Rick has anyway?" Asked Alex.

"There's a bunch of walkers outside of the walls, we are going to get rid of them." He said.

"Okay when?" Asked Alex.

"Soon." Said Glenn.

"I saw you and Rostia getting close is there anything going on?" He asked.

"No, we are friends at the moment." Said Alex.

"Yer right a good looking girl and good looking guy can't be friends." He said.

Alex was walking away from the group and Rick was talking to Morgan. About something she was thinking about what going on Alex didn't know what to say at that point and completely understand what he needed to do at that point. Alex was looking forward to seeing people again Rosita was cleaning her gun.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing important I was just looking around playing with his gun." She said.

"Well, is there's anything I can do to help let me know okay." He said.

Later on the Alex, Rick, Morgan where standing by a metal blockade of some sort he pulled up his gun and he looked up to see him.

"Did you steal my bar?" He asked.

"What bar?" Asked Alex.

"Not you." Said Morgan.

Michonne looked at Rick and he laughed then the walkers where coming towards him Alex pulled his guns out and he was ready to fire at them.

A few days before.

Daryl and the others where getting the plan together he looked at Alex he knew things where very different with Alex since the fall of the prison. Alex wanted things to go back to normal.

"So what's going on with?" He asked.

"Nothing why?" He asked

"We should get moving as soon as possible. Alex I want you and your friends to move out." Said Rick.

Alex was looking around to see how he could take out the walkers. And he did until he saw something in the woods he pulled his gun out and wondered what was going on.

"Hello!" He said.

"Don't shoot me!" Said the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who do you think son?" He said.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Yep, son I am soo glad." Said his father.

"Yes, I am so sorry son for everything." He said.

"What happened to you?" He said.

Alex had a conversation with his dad about what happened he told her about the prison and his dead wife Beth, who was killed by a woman named Dawn he wasn't there but he can take him to a place called Alexandria that's a place where he lives with his friends and family Alex drove his father there Rosita was there to great him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My dad." He said.

"What?" Said Maggie.

"Yes, my dad." Everyone was in shock but he was happy to see him.


	16. Thank you

As Alex dragged Rosita to his bed the kissing Began to get my heated and Alex cock came rockhard and his trousers because of how hot was i began to get more heated and Alex cock became rock hard Alex has just enjoying the moment that she was doing stuff to him that drove her insane Alex began to rub her pussy through her trousers and she began to moan and sexual pleasure as Alex began to strip her off the clothes and she was in her bra and panties

"I have been thinking about this for a very long time Mr Smith what are you going to be doing to me?" She asked.

"Well first thing I am going to suck on thous tits I've been thinking about them for a long time and that's what I wanted to do. You so dam sexy Rostia god the things I want to do to you it going to drive me crazy I am going to stick my cock in all sort of places and fuck you so hard!" He said.

"Well don't just do it Alex just does it fucks me." She said.

"O are you sure you want me to shag You because once I stop I won't be able to because of of-of you so hot and sexy." Said Alex.

Alex felt Rosita wanking him off with her hands and he was getting ready to fuck him hard of course Alex shifted himself inside of her a little moan escaped her lips as he was about to fuck the most beautiful girl in Alexandria Alex began to thrust in and out of her cunt she couldn't take it the pain but she was enjoying herself because she was with the man she loved more than anything in the world she was super hot and sexy and kind and will do anything for anyone.

"O Alex Smith don't you dear stop fuck me o god fuck me that's it I think I am going to cum o god that's it don't you dear stop baby." She said.

"Yer you like that don't you? My big fat cock inside of you baby is that what you came for?" He asked.

"O fuck yes, I am so close baby I god that's it I god I am so close don't you dear stop I god I think k am going to cum!" She shouted.

"Bend over baby give me that sexy ass o God that it move your ass up and down on my cock!" He said while adjusting her ass against his.

"Be gentle with me." She begged with him.

"What that baby? You want me to be gentle with you, wants the magic word and I will be." He said with his thick English accent filling her up.

"Fuck me, please with your big cock that's what I came for." She said.

Alex began to fuck her hard long and fast she was enjoying the feeling of having sex with her boyfriend now she was just enjoying the moment after awhile Alex and Rostia switched positions to make things more interesting than before, Alex was just admiring her and only her dam she was super sexy and hot he will fuck her 24/7 and that saying something, to say the least, after Alex fucked Rostia they laid there together, Alex was making sure she was okay he was going to be the perfect boyfriend to her and that was a promising end of story.

The next morning Alex and Rostia changed and showed together, and had breakfast and began to talk about the day's events Alex found Rick and Michonne talking about something must be about his father and him staying at Alexandria.

"Alex, can we talk about your father?" Asked Rick.

"Why is he going to be a problem because I can reassure you that he won't be he's my dad." Said Alex.

"I know families are important I get that Alex I really do but what you got to remember is that we don't know anything about him." He said.

"So what you're going to cast him out?" Asked Alex.

"No of course, not we are only going to do that aren't we Rick?" Asked Michonne.

"No of course, not but I just want us to be on the same page because he talked about this Negan character we don't know anything about him and we expect us to trust him?" Asked Rick.

"Yes, you trust me don't you?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, we just you because we are family and that's it your dad is an outsider I don't that's a slight difference between you and me Alex he said about this other group did he say what it was?" He asked.

"No, he didn't have to say anything it was just in his voice Rick and anyway, I have to go back to see if there's anything I can do to make him more comfortable then we will." He said.

Alex went to see Carol who was busy making cookies Alex found her she looked up at him with a small smile and he was wondering what was wrong she was usually very comfortable with him but something was not. Right, so he knew something wasn't right.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it just something happened in the prison do you remember Karan and David?" She said.

"Yes, I remember them." He said.

"Well I murdered them to stop the flu from spreading around the prison it was bad as you know Rick sent me away from the prison and I know that was it as well." She said.

"Wow, that's an important thing for you tell me, Carol I am impressed that you tell me." He said.

"So do you forgive?" She asked him.

"Yes, of course, I forgive you, man there's no need for it can I have a taste?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, you can." He had one.

"Very nice." He said.

Alex left to find Maggie who was doing something with Deanna of course, she was talking about expanding the Alexandria of course, he wanted to help out with that with any way that he can.

"Hey, can I help out with that?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, here you go." Said Maggie.

Alex and Denna and Maggie began to plant and talk about things important Alex suggest about doing small council meetings for Alexandria he thought that was a good idea.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." Said Maggie.

Maggie and the others went to go find out what was going on but they were under attack from some people that they never meet before Alex started to kill them he heard some people being pinned down Alex started to fight them off.

"Stop you don't have to die." Said Alex.

"We want you." He said.

The man charged at him before he began to kill him Alex saw something more of them, Alex heard gunfire and he was wondering what was going on he stabbed more walkers Alex heard a huge crash and he was very shocked about what he saw.

"What the hell!" Said Alex.

Alex got rid of some of the wolves and killed all of them. He went to go find his father, and his girlfriend, Rostia and there they were they completely fine.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I am fine thank you." He said.

Alex was completely fine and he was happy to see him smiling of course, which was a good thing, Alex kissed Rostia because he was glad that she was okay and his dad as well.

"Any casualties?" Asked Alex.

"Only a few that we lost but nothing more." He said.

"Thank goddess for that." He found his daughter sleeping in her bed.

After that Alex Smith went to go check on his bedroom to see if there was anything that was stolen nothing really. Alex heard a knock at the door it was Rostia who was completely in shook.

"Move in with me." Said Alex.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am okay, do you want to fuck?" She asked.

Alex dragged her to his bed and began to strip her of her clothing and she was in her underwear and bra Alex checked her body for scratches and marks but nothing there.

Alex saw Rostia getting himself completely naked in front of her his cock was rock hard and he was ready to fuck her as hard as he could.

Alex felt a pair of lips around his cock and her about to give him a blowjob Alex was enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend, lips on his cock he pushed her head down his cock the young woman was getting turned on by the feeling of having a cock in her mouth.

"Fuck me." She ordered.

Alex went to do get the condom on his hard cock. Rostia was getting ready to fuck, of course, she was very turned on she was playing with herself so she could be even more wet for him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Alex placed himself inside of her she began to fuck her slowly Rostia wrapped herself, around him she was just enjoying the feeling of having his big English cock inside of her.

"You like that baby?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do I god I think I am going to cum." She said.

"Yer you're going to cum?" He asked.

"Yer o God don't you stop o god baby yes I god yes that it." He said.

Alex felt his going to cum to shame if he wasn't going to cum fully inside of her Rostia was using her nails making a mark on his skin she was super sexy thought Alex god she was getting lost all ready he was going to cum.

"o god let me fuck your ass." He said.

"Yer you want me to fuck my ass?" She said.

Alex saw Rostia bending down and sticking her ass out the man she was super sexy of course, she was going to let Alex do anything to her of course, Alex felt the inside of it was magical and it felt so right to fuck in the ass.

"Are you coming yet, baby girl?" She asked her.

"Yer so close baby don't you dear stop I god I think I am going to coming baby o god that's it!" She screamed on top of her lungs it was amazing.

"Wow, that was amazing." Said Rostia.

Alex removed the condom and placed it in the trash and joined his girlfriend, who was slept peacefully in his bed after awhile Alex got up and changed he was happy again to see her smiling at him they had breakfast and talked about things.

"I am going to see Morgon I am going to be training today." He said.

"That's all right baby." She said he slapped her ass before she left.

"Morgon you're late." Said Alex.

"Busy shall we do this?" He said.

"Sure." He said.


End file.
